Barney Live! in New York City / Barney's Big Surprise (Double Feature) (US release) (by Jomaribryan)
Barney Live! in New York City / Barney's Big Surprise is a double feature DVD that will be release on the US DVD on September 8, 2015 in the United States, and Canada. That contains 2 Barney concert videos "Barney Live! in New York City" and "Barney's Big Surprise." Barney Concerts in One * Barney Live! in New York City * Barney's Big Surprise Plot Barney Live! in New York City Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids. Barney then unveils the suprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special." Barney's Big Surprise It is BJ's seventh birthday and everybody is getting ready for his birthday party. BJ really wants a red scooter with bells and a horn. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Barney gets a phone call from Professor Tinkerputt, he takes BJ and Baby Bop to see his new toy factory. Tinkerputt shows off his new inventions and plans to take the Barney mobile to carry his large surprise. Barney and the other dinos, on the other hand, are told they will fly back in a hot air balloon that Tinkerputt helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the three dinosaurs return to the treehouse, the party begins. Mother Goose stops by for the party and to catch her goose Clarence, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Cole, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After the king leaves, Professor Tinkerputt comes back and brings his surprise, which isn't a red scooter to BJ's surprise. Instead, It turns out that Barney and Baby Bop got him the scooter actually and Tinkerputt reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider"). With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and BJ is thankful for his party. Cast Barney Live! in New York City (In Order of Appearance) * Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (David Joyner / Carey Stinson (body), Bob West (voice)) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) (debut) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) (only appearance) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers (body), Julie Johnson (voice)) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Jeff Brooks (body), Patty Wirtz (voice)) * Guest (Morgan Jordan) Barney's Big Surprise * Barney (voice) - Bob West * Barney (costume) - Carey Stinson and Josh Martin * Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (costume) - Lee Clark and Jennifer Romano * BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz * BJ (costume) - Pat O'Connell and Kyle Nelson * Tony - Trent Gentry (only appearance) * Rachel - Vanessa Lauren (only appearance) * Cindy - Mallory Lineberger (only appearance) * Kevin - Brandt Love (only appearance) * Professor Tinkerputt - Barry Pearl * Mother Goose - Michelle McCarel * Old King Cole - Dewayne Hambrick Songs Barney Live! in New York City Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster's Song # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Band Instrumental # I am a Fine Musician Act 2 # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Barney's Big Surprise Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Welcome to Our Treehouse # The Baby Bop Hop # Happy Birthday to Me # The Airplane Song # My Kite # Driving Medley: (In the Car and Having Fun, Itsy Bitsy Spider, & Mister Sun) # Mr. Knickerbocker # Tinkerputt's Song # We are Little Robots # The Rainbow Song Act 2 # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! # Four Little Ducks # Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) # If All the Raindrops # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # I'm Mother Goose # Mother Goose Medley: (Humpty Dumpty, Hey Diddle Diddle, Little Miss Muffet, Little Boy Blue, One Two Buckle My Shoe, Sing a Song of Sixpence) # Old King Cole # Happy Birthday to You # I Love You Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo Special Features * Song Selection with 27 songs from the 1994 Barney Home Video and Live Show called "Barney Live! in New York City" * Song Selection with 22 songs from the 1998 Barney Home Video/1996-1998 Barney National Tour and 3rd Concert called "Barney's Big Surprise" * The 1994 Barney Soundtrack Album called "Barney Live! in New York City" with 27 songs * The 1997 Barney Soundtrack Album called "Barney's Big Surprise" with 22 songs * Barney Book Read-Along: Barney Live! in New York City * Barney Book Read-Along: Barney's Big Surprise * Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Backyard * Barney Interactive Game: The Barney Bag * Barney Interactive Game: The Winkster Steals the Barney Bag * Barney Interactive Game: Baseball * Barney Interactive Game: Raining in the Backyard * Barney Interactive Game: Marching Band * Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Imagination Circus * Barney Interactive Game: The Clown Bus * Barney Interactive Game: Baby Bop's Marvelous Monkeys * Barney Interactive Game: Peanuts for the Elephant * Barney Interactive Game: BJ's Airplane * Barney Interactive Game: Dancing Bears * Barney Interactive Game: Four Little Ducks * Barney Interactive Game: London Bridge * Barney Interactive Game: Glitter Heart * Barney Interactive Game: The Treehouse * Barney Interactive Game: The Baby Bop Hop * Barney Interactive Game: How Old is BJ? * Barney Interactive Game: BJ the Airplane Pilot * Barney Interactive Game: Flying Kites * Barney Interactive Game: The Barney Mobile * Barney Interactive Game: Professor Tinkerputt's Toy Factory * Barney Interactive Game: Dancing Robots * Barney Interactive Game: Rainbow Color Balloons * Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Balloon Ride * Barney Interactive Game: BJ's Birthday Party * Barney Interactive Game: Old MacDonald * Barney Interactive Game: Mother Goose Rhymes * Barney Interactive Game: Dance with Old King Cole * Barney Interactive Game: BJ's Totally Great Red Scooter * Barney Interactive Game: Big Birthday Cake for BJ * Barney Wallpapers * Barney Coloring Pages * HIT Entertainment Favorites * Preview Selection Front US DVD Cover * The Words saying "Double Feature" * The Words saying "Barney" on the Logo * The Words saying "Barney Live! in New York City" and "Barney's Big Surprise" * The picture of the Season 9 Barney Costume holding a microphone on his right hand standing on top of the building Radio City Music Hall in New York City in the evening, and the Season 7 Barney Costume, the Season 6 Baby Bop Costume and the Season 5 BJ Costume flying in a hot air balloon in the day sky Back US DVD Cover * The Color of Light Green * The Season 13 Barney Costume Trivia * This double feature DVD for this 2015 released for the US released will be released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. * In this 2015 release for the US released, It will have the Copyright saying "1994, 1998 Lyons Partnership". Category:2015